


Public Relations

by Dynared21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynared21/pseuds/Dynared21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Industries is in a massive amount of debt and the creditors are going to foreclose in 90 days. Fresh from her vacation in the Spirit World, Asami has to turn her company around before it's too late! Too bad all anyone wants to talk about is her relationship with Avatar Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The financial report

"AAAAAAH!"

"I warned you."

Asami Sato's eyes appeared red and bloodshot after reading the report. The news was to be frank, horrifying. As she looked across the large conference table, the other six board members all wore solemn expressions, which indicated that they were not joking.

"How deep in debt are we?!"

"Our creditors call us in in approximately ninety days," began the first man, a middle aged Earth State man in a suit with a bowtie. "If we don't show a profit by then, this company will be carved up like a sky fowl at dinnertime."

"What happened?"

"What happened?" asked a Fire Nation woman, her expression as grim as her tone. "Let's see, there was the factory that got destroyed when Kuvira attacked Republic City…"

"Right."

"The fact that the name 'Future Industries' is still considered to be poison after the Equalist uprising."

"I thought we were past that."

"And the fact that the planned co-op ventures with Varrick Industries never were signed off on, meaning that Varrick was actually able to bring some of those plane designs to market before we did."

"Why did I trust him?"

"And the continued public backlash against our company meant that we got none of the very lucrative rebuilding contracts for Republic City to clean up Kuvira's mess. A mess, which as noted, includes our own factories."

Putting down the paperwork that indicated their financial peril, Asami's hands began to shake. She had hoped for a calm return to work after her two-week vacation, but all of these debts and the imminent threat of foreclosure seemed to indicate otherwise. With these thoughts in mind, Asami came to a conclusion.

"What we need is to actually put our name out, and get people to trust us again."

"You mean like this?" a man with a white beard asked, before holding up no less than five tabloids showing Asami and Avatar Korra holding hands in unison. The Future Industries CEO appeared livid.

"What's wrong with Korra?"

"EVERYTHING! You look irresponsible and immoral, we look unreliable, and our name continues to be poison!"

"Because of bigots?!" Asami shouted. "Look, we have products people want, and we need to get past this nonsense to show people that they want them!"

Standing up from her chair, Asami went over to a dry-erase board and began scribbling with marker.

"What we need is a plan. Over the next ninety days, we need to get our name out, promote some new products, and get a long-term contract to get a line of credit going. We are NOT going to foreclose. We are NOT going to sell the company. And I am NOT going to apologize for having a relationship with Korra! If you can't agree to those terms, then get out. We're done working together."

None of the other board members stood up, merely nodding in agreement. For the first time since she walked in, Asami offered a smile.

"Good. Then I guess the first thing I need to do is clear the air. First things first, I'm going to go on the radio."

"The radio?"

"I think this will let people see the real me," Asami reasoned. "Not the Equalist lesbian terrorist. When they happens, the people will trust me, and the company by proxy again."

Asami sat down, preparing her speech, unaware of the obvious tension radiated by the board members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short prologue, but it sets up the premise. 
> 
> Next chapter - Asami meets the press, and they have one question on their minds. One she has no interest in answering.


	2. Blindsided by the Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami sits down for a radio and mover interview...and immediately regrets it.

Waiting in the ready room shouldn't have made Asami as nervous as it did. She had fought the Colossus for crying out loud! But as the final preparations for the interview were being made, she couldn't help but feel worried.

Her staff, after looking over the outline of her plan to turn Future Industries around, immediately concluded that the best thing they could do with the radio appearance would be a guest spot on a major news show. The idea would be simple, greet Republic City and the world, dispel the rumors about what she wanted, and show that the company did matter in the rebuilding process. From there, a formal ad campaign would be launched to get the message out, and hopefully they would either secure a government contract or have a hit product in the civilian sector, something that would allow for long term growth and keep the creditors from pulling the plug permanently.

The others had all been supportive as anything, confident that she would get through the live interview and show the world the real Asami Sato. The philanthropist, the engineer, the CEO…

_The girl that dumped me for my ex._

_MAKO!_

_Kidding. You'll be fine. Just relax, OK? Asami 'Take no prisoners' Sato is going to run through this interview like a hot knife through butter._

"Miss Sato?"

Looking up, she saw a young man in a black suit with his black hair neatly trimmed back and gelled, extending his hand.

"Hideki Masaru. I'm the host of  _Before the Nations._ It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just getting ready."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Hideki answered. "We're going live, and filming the episode to put in front of mover screens, but for the most part, just think of it as a conversation."

The pair soon moved into the studio, a replica of a study complete with leather chairs, bookshelves filled with cardboard blocks designed to resemble books, and old pictures adorning the wall, one representing each of the four nations. The lighting in the room itself was very dim, but not so badly that it was impossible to see. Asami relaxed in the chair as she looked on at Hideki, who pointed at the camera in front of them.

"Now the radio transmission is going to be live, while the video will be played for later. You don't need to look at the camera; it'll zoom in on us. Just act normally and answer the questions like you would in a conversation, but make sure you're loud enough that the mic picks it up."

"Anything else?"

"We're timed for a ten minute window, with one minute for an intro, one minute for an outro, and eight minutes of talking. That's about it."

The lights in the studio dimmed as a stagehand walked by the camera. "OK, raise lights, we are live in 3, 2, 1…"

A brief musical tone began to play in the background as the lights began to brighten, with the host looking on at the camera.

"Good evening, and welcome to another edition of  _Before the Nations._ Our subject tonight, the rebuilding of Republic City less than a month after Kuvira's attack, and the various opinions on what to do. How do we move forward as a city and as a nation? Joining me at this is CEO of Future Industries and the Avatar's alleged lover, Asami Sato."

Asami appeared dumbfounded by the intro. Nowhere in the scripts or the initial discussions was the phrase 'Avatar's lover' used.

"What?"

"Miss Sato, what is your relationship with Avatar Korra?"

All the rehearsals Asami had done in her brain did not involve questions about Korra; at least not as the leadoff question. Breathing deeply, she attempted to get her bearings.

"I don't see what that has to do with the rebuilding of Republic City."

"Did you or did you not go on a vacation with Avatar Korra to the Spirit World after the battle with Kuvira?"

"You mean after the battle to sa…"

"The city was devastated! Why go on a vacation? Is it because you don't care about Republic City!"

"Nonsense!" Asami shouted. "I was part of the de…"

"You abandoned a destroyed city to go on a vacation with your girlfriend. Tell us, what were you doing there?"

Any formalness or politeness in the man's voice was replaced with a stern, accusatory tone. Asami however, was through being frazzled by it. If the man wanted to play hardball, she was game.

"I was enjoying myself with a close, personal friend after we had saved the city from Kuvira's giant war machine together, and after my father had died. We were both…"

"Next question," interrupted Hideki, cutting Asami off before she could even begin to explain the toll that the battle with Kuvira and the Colossus had taken on her. "How long have you been involved with Avatar Korra?"

Asami, fed up with the interruptions and clear direction of the interview, finally shot back, asking, "Are we going to talk about anything but Korra?"

"Well, it's great having you here Miss Sato, but we are out of time! Join us again next week for an interview with Minister Shuu…"

"It's been three minutes!" Asami yelled. "We had eight, you said! I wanted to talk about fixing the city! About giving back to the city my father loved so…"

"Yeah, that's nice," Hideki answered, even as the studio lights dimmed. The stagehand went "And…cut!" as the equipment was shut off, Hideki standing up and extending her hand.

"I'm sorry we had to cut the interview short, but something has come up. Still, this is going to be great for ratings. What do you think Miss Sato?"

**WHACK!**

Asami walked out in a huff, not even bothering to look at Hideki collapsing onto the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

* * *

 

"Ugh…"

Asami and the others had gone to the newly built mover theater in order to see the results of the interview, which was now being played before featured films. The whole time, the Future Industries CEO had her head buried in her hands, unwilling to look at the screen as she got grilled on nothing but questions about her relationship with Korra.

"It's not so bad," Bolin reassured Asami as he ate a handful of popcorn. "You look professional."

"And your hair was really nice," Korra added.

"You'll be fine," Opal concluded, having some of Bolin's popcorn from the tub he had on his lap. "Everyone sees that he's just harassing you."

"What a clown!" shouted a heckler at the screen during the interview. "Who trusts someone like that?"

"OH SHUT UP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - What turns a dull ad campaign into something people remember? Explosions!


	3. A Dynamite Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami recruits the Krew to film a commercial, but the director has some...unique ideas for how to show off the latest Satomobile.

_Times are tough. In an age marked with uncertainty, the last thing you need to be uncertain about is our city. Whether it's the Satomobile you take to work, the typewriter you use at work, or the power plant that keeps the lights on, everything needs to work without fear for our city to function._

"Hi, I'm Asami Sato. When I took over Future Industries four years ago, I promised Republic City two things, to restore the trust between this company and the city, and to ensure that we provided high quality products to the market at a price that everyone can afford.

_From Satomobiles to industrial equipment, Future Industries is leading the way in innovation and reconstruction._

"When I make a promise to the city I love, I intend to keep it. And with the rebuilding efforts in full swing, Future Industries and its commitment to Republic City remains stronger than ever.

_Future Industries – For everyone's better tomorrow._

The board stared intently at the radio as the commercial played, one of the members holding a thick stack of papers as they looked on. Al of them wore neutral expressions, not betraying their emotions. Asami Sato smiled at the board, pleased with what she heard over the radio.

"I think this went over a lot better than some dumb tabloid reporter, wouldn't you say?"

"Well," the man holding the paperwork began, "the initial feedback wasn't terrible, and it goes in line with out 'Company you can trust' message."

Judging by the tone of voice however, there was something that the man wasn't telling her.

"But…"

"But, we're not really advertising anything new, like the new Satomobiles or the slow cookers. So far all the ads really do is say 'We're sorry for what our former administration did, but we're different'. We need to advertise the new Sato with more…pop."

"Pop," Asami asked. "That's everyone's big question about our ads? That they don't know what we're selling?"

"Well Miss Sato, that's the second most asked question. The first is about your…"

"I don't want to hear it," Asami asked with a huff, only for the Fire Nation woman from the board to interrupt.

"Maybe we can use this Korra business to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Endorsement. I think Avatar Korra endorsing our products could be just what we need. Especially with the Republic City Police Department looking for new patrol vehicles."

* * *

The good thing about having friends willing to follow you into battle is that they tend to be good sports about less life threatening tasks. With that in mind, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Opal were all present in front of a new model Satomobile, the Future Industires CEO standing next to a expensive looking camera on a raised swivel. Sitting by said camera was a young man wearing a cap and loose fitting clothes, smiling as he ordered his assistants into place.

"OK," Korra began, "so what's the plan?"

"That," Asami answered, flipping her hair back, "is up to this mover commercial's director. Mr…"

"Hǎiwān," the man replied. "And all you're going to be doing is driving the car for about four miles. Once you reach the end of the course, Korra will come out and say the name of the Satomobile, the Leopard. Our editors will handle the rest."

"Well, I'm driving," Mako began, only for Korra to look at her.

"Why do you get to drive?"

"Because I know how," Mako shot back.

"It was just…three times."

* * *

_LOOK OUT!_

_HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SIGN WAS RIGHT THERE?!_

_BECAUSE THE SIGNS ARE ALL OVER THE CITY, KORRA! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I TAKE YOU FOR DRIVING LESSONS!_

* * *

Mako remained un-dettered. "I think we'll be safer if I do it."

"I'm going to have to back him on this," Asami answered. "Last thing I need is a horrible accident on set."

"Alright," Korra answered dismissively, climbing into the passenger seat of the Satomobile. "Let's get this over with."

The others all climbed into the car with Mako at the driver's seat. Everyone began taking their places, waiting for the signal.

"And…action!"

The car began to drive down the route as instructed, not going too quickly, nor too slowly. For her part, Opal couldn't help but be concerned about their friend.

"Asami's really working overtime on all this, isn't she?"

"Well, you heard her go on about the company," Mako answered. "I'm just glad we can help, even if it's just a little…"

**BOOM!**

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Korra, looking on at an explosion that occurred just behind the vehicle.

**BOOM!**

"Another one!" Bolin yelled. "Someone's shooting at us!"

"Drive!" Korra shouted, only for Mako to shout them down.

"Everyone hold on!"

The car began to swerve to and fro in a desperate attempt to avoid the explosions. From over a hill, Mr. Hǎiwān and a rather concerned Asami Sato looked on.

"Is this safe?"

"Of course it is," Mr. Hǎiwān responded. "Everything is being timed perfectly. As long as they keep driving, they won't get hit with an explosion.

"Why didn't you tell them you were going to blow up the road behind them?"

"Simple," the director responded, zooming in on the car as it desperately tried to keep ahead of the explosions. "I needed to get a believable reaction." Turning to two assistants, he shouted "Time for Phase 2!"

"Phase 2?" Asami asked.

'Phase 2' was quickly running behind Mako's Satomobile as everyone looked on, gasping.

"Mecha suits?!" Korra shouted, looking at the twin machines running after the vehicle.

* * *

"Where did you get those?!" Asami asked, concerned for her friends.

"I know a guy that knows a guy," Mr. Hǎiwān answered non-chalantly.

* * *

"Don't just sit there!" Mako shouted back. "Get rid of them!"

"Right!"

Quickly turning around, Korra and Opal began firing off wind gusts at their pursuers, watching them slowly fall behind the racing Satomobile. Two of them began raising their arms, presumably to fire weapons.

"Bolin, now!"

Wasting no time, Bolin began moving his arms and legs rapidly, watching as a river of lava separated the mecha suits from the vehicle, Mako speeding away.

"Remind me never to agree to help Asami again!" Mako yelled.

"BITE YOUR TONGUE!" Korra shouted.

While the pair continued to argue about the merits of helping their friend, at least without getting the full scale of information, Mr. Hǎiwān pointed to two people next to him, only saying "Begin Phase 3."

Looking ahead, noticing that the explosions had finally stopped, Mako noticed what "Phase 3" was.

"Who put the ramp there?!"

"Move, bro!"

"NO TIME! EVERYONE HOLD ON!"

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

* * *

_No matter how long or treacherous your commute, the new Leopard from Future Industries can get you there in one piece._

"Nice touch with the explosions in the background. And the landing ramp was perfect."

"Yeah," Asami answered with a tone of sarcasm, looking on at the rest of the board. "Perfect." The mover commercial had already been released into theatres, and so far the response had been overwhelmingly positive. If only Mr. Hǎiwān had bothered to tell the director he was going to set off life threatening explosions and make it look like someone was attacking her friends.

_What you do when you get there, is up to you._

" _Not the face!"_

"Are you sure we should have left your friends hitting the director in the commercial?" one of the board members asked. Asami nodded.

"It's fine. Mr. Hǎiwān apparently was thrilled to make his 'latest work of art.' Apparently blowing stuff up is art now. Kuvira ought to have her own exhibit then."

"And our commercial apparently made the paper," another member of the board answered, before showing Asami the front of the entertainment section. But as she looked at the article, titled  _Avatar Paves Way for New Type of Commercial,_  she groaned.

"The photo completely cropped out the Satomobile."

"They're focusing on Korra for the attention?" the woman asked. Furious, Asami tossed the paper across the room.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always figured that the group would remain friends, even Mako. They all fought by each other's sides dozens of times, and even if certain people aren't dating, they still have a camaraderie that's hard to duplicate.
> 
> Next - A call for investors turns into an indecent proposal! What does Asami say when one of the wealthiest investors around asks for a date in exchange for enough money to bail out the company? And what will Korra say?


	4. An Extreme Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potential business partner has enough money to bail Future Industries out twenty times over! But what will Korra do when she suspects the man wants to have a more 'intimate' partnership with Asami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the standard of humor isn't up to the previous two chapters. It's admittedly a bit slower paced, but I hope you enjoy.

The call for investors, thankfully, was not unanswered. Fielding questions inside a ballroom hall turned exhibition floor, Asami began looking over proposals from numerous potential investors as they examined the various new items from Future Industries' production line, as well as attending some presentations on how they planned to make headway.

So far the results were…mixed. The ideas and offers presented weren't awful, (save one case where a haughty stockholder demanded full ownership of the company and was promptly shown the door), but none of them seemed to be that ideal investment that would satisfy her creditors.

Looking in front of her makeshift office, she noticed the next man on the list, a Mr. Doi. He appeared to be reserved in his demeanor, surprising, given his large frame, pale skin, and baldhead. Despite this, he was bursting with a nervous energy. Motioning to the man to sit down, Asami began to run through the bucket list of questions she had asked dozens of times today.

"What did you think?"

"I was…impressed," the man responded, his tone as subduded as his demeanor. "I think that having a partnership with you would allow us to completely take over the industrial sector from any competitor. Between my money and your genius, we would be an unstoppable force."

Hook, line and sinker.

"So, when can we start the paperwork?" Asami asked, only for Doi to shake his head.

"No, I need to make sure you are an ideal  _partner._ " The extra emphasis on the word 'partner' had Asami concerned.

"Business partner?" Asami asked, hoping to add some levity to the conversation. "I know exactly where to…"

"NO," Doi interrupted, his large hands reaching into his suit pocket and taking out both a stack of papers and a checkbook. "A more…intimate partner."

Placing the contract in front of Asami before she could protest, Mr. Doi's next question was equally curt.

"What is the total sum of your debts right now?"

"That's not something we release to the public…"

"It's pocket change to me," Doi boasted. "If you let me into your life," he continued, breathing heavily, "you'll never have to worry about income again."

The obvious tone of this man was confusing and a tad disturbing, but the idea of bailing out her company completely? He had to be bluffing. Going for a pen and a piece of paper, Asami wrote down a number and showed it to Mr. Doi, who chuckled.

"Chump change, given the land and assets I own. I'll write you out a check tomorrow, PROVIDED you give me what I want."

"You seriously think…"

"Read the contract," Mr. Doi asked before leaving. "You'll never want another man OR woman to work with you after you work with me, trust me."

* * *

"YOU SAID YES?!"

"I said I'd go out with him," Asami answered, looking on at a furious sounding Korra. "And look over his offer. I didn't say anything else."

"THIS GUY'S A PIG!" Korra shot back. "What do you even know about him?"

"Hiryu Doi," Asami began. "Apparently comes from a long line of Fire Nation nobles that own massive amounts of land. His family's shtick is to buy land in developing cities near the center of activity, and then create overpriced housing as the population increases which eventually becomes self-sustaining. He's also known as a social recluse who doesn't talk to women very often."

"And you trust someone like that."

"No. But the background checks show he has enough money to bail us out forty times over. So I'll go out with him, and make him realize that I'm the ideal business partner, but that's all I am."

"But…"

"He's not going to do anything stupid," Asami continued. "Trust me."

Korra's eyes narrowed, only for Asami to stare back. Both stared at each other for a few moments before heading to bed.

"I trust you. But I don't trust him."

* * *

It became immediately apparent that Mr. Doi liked to show off his wealth, but wasn't exactly the most interesting conversationalist. Wearing a tailored white suit, he and Asami sat in a private booth inside of a lavish restaurant, Mr. Doi having some buttered bread as he looked out the window at the busy streets.

"This is…an amazing city," he began. "Wouldn't you say?"

"Um, yeah," Asami answered, unsure of what else to talk about. "Amazing."

What followed was silence as they waited for the food to arrive. Long, awkward silence. Mr. Doi seemed unsure of how to begin the conversation, and Asami was worried about offending the man with enough money to buy Republic City outright. The tension was so thick she thought she would choke.

Unbeknownst to the pair, on a nearby rooftop, no less than three people were looking out at them, one staring intently through a pair of binoculars. Thankfully, no one noticed the trio on the roof, as Jinora was pretty sure what Korra had roped her and Ikki into was illegal.

"They're just talking," Korra announced with gritted teeth. "I know he's playing nice to lure her in."

"What's he planning?" Ikki asked. "Is he going to lure Asami to a dark corner and then we come in and beat him up?"

"Maybe," Korra answered, continuing to look through the binoculars. "Or maybe he knows what we're up to and is just playing nice till we leave."

* * *

_Two hours later:_

"Oh, he's just sitting there! Eating…slowly."

"You said that an hour ago," Ikki reminded Korra, her voice somewhat frustrated with the lack of any progress despite Korra's insistence it was an urgent matter.

"I know he's up to something! Otherwise why would I have gotten this metal bending grappling hook?"

"Where did you get that?" Jinora asked, her tone both confused and worried.

"I borrowed it from Lin."

"Borrowed?"

"I was going to return it!"

Both Jinora and Ikki looked at Korra with cross glares until she caved. "OK, I stole it! But I'm making a citizen's arrest! It's perfectly OK!"

"Sure it is," Jinora answered, now definitely sure that laws were being broken.

Unaware of the trio spying on them, Asami desperately tried to get the conversation towards something less boring, lest she fall asleep face first into the food. So far, Mr. Doi was just eating his food silently, occasionally chiming in about the city. Finally, as the pair was enjoying (or in Asami's case, at least trying to) a combination of custard and sponge cake the waiter referred to as 'zuppa inglese' (part of a language Asami was unfamiliar with) she found something that struck the man's fancy.

"Art? Why yes, I own a private exhibit about four blocks from here. It's home to some very rare Air Nomad art. I…lament that I cannot take more people to it, but no one appreciates it."

"It sounds…lovely."

"Shall we?"

The pair walked out of the restaurant, a sudden spring in Mr. Doi's step present that wasn't there before. Noticing this, Korra immediately became suspicious.

"He's going to try and take advantage of my poor Asami! I'll show him a…"

"Korra, they're just walking!" Jinora noted. "Shouldn't we wait for something a bit…more concrete?"

"Ugh, FINE."

* * *

"It's elaborate, isn't it?"

"It's…white."

The painting, if one could call it that, was a white background with various shades and gradients around it, as if it were a wall. The artistry of such a thing was lost on Asami, but not wanting to offend her potential business partner, did her best to look and sound interested.

"I do understand how most fail to see the…deeper meaning. And I'd be lying if I said this was the piece that spoke to me most deeply."

Motioning to Asami through the empty white halls, Mr. Doi lead Asami to a much more vibrant picture, a woman soaring through the sky past clouds and hands reaching for her.

"This is  _Yangchen transcends earthly want._ Apparently it was lost during the Hundred Year War, but it truly speaks to me. Being able to escape all desire, all responsibility, it's truly our goal."

Asami looked on, stunned at the piece's beauty.

"I lament…my duty to this city is too deep that I cannot."

The man's blue eyes radiated subtle warmth. Smiling, Asami took his hand. Maybe she was wrong thinking his socially awkward tone was a demand for sex.

* * *

"Will you sign the contract?"

"I don't know," Asami said. Standing in the middle of Mr. Doi's apartment, the two sat at a table outside of his bedroom, where the contract was placed. "It's sudden."

"One weekend a month. You get to keep the other relationship the tabloids love to prattle about. And you will be financially solvent by the end of the weekend. But I won't force you to sign if you don't want to."

Asami looked on at the awkward man, and felt some sympathy for him. Sympathy akin to a bullied kid at school, despite his intimidating size, but sympathy nonetheless. She wouldn't mind spending more time with him, at least if it didn't get in the way of her relationship with Korra. Looking on at the contract, she began to reach for the pen.

**CRASH!**

"Leave Asami alone!"

Bursting through the apartment window, Korra quickly moved her metalbending cable around Doi, tying him up as Asami looked on shocked.

"KORRA!"

"No one attacks Asami and gets away with it!"

"Korra, it's not what you think! He's…"

"RRRRAGH!"

Korra's mouth went agape as she saw Mr. Doi break out of what were supposed to be cables made of solid metal. Furthermore, he appeared to be absolutely furious.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK STUPID!"

"You're not going to hurt Asami!" Korra shouted, while Asami desperately tried to get between the two.

"WAIT!"

Both looked on at Asami, who began to breathe heavily.

"This is a misunderstanding! Mr. Doi, this is Korra…my…"

"Just say it!" Korra shouted. "No need to sugarcoat it!"

Mr. Doi nodded before anything else could be said. "I am aware. You are Asami's lover."

Korra looked on at the man even as he stated the fact. "Blunt."

"He's not after sex, Korra," Asami reassured her partner. "Most of the contract was about having someone to go out with one weekend a month."

Mr. Doi, upon hearing this, began to sweat. It was then that Asami and Korra realized their initial observation was correct.

"You did want sex, didn't you?"

"I thought it was obvious. I told you, my…interactions have been somewhat limited. But I wasn't paying just for a fellow art coinsurer."

"Should I be surprised?"

"You're a…beautiful woman, an intelligent mind, and a wonderful partner at dinner. I want to start our…partnership immediately."

"And what makes you think I'll let you?" Korra asked, her fists balled up as she did so. "You're not going to abuse…"

"ABUSE?!" Doi shouted. "No! That's what the contract was for! It was to establish a binding, consensual agreement! I wouldn't dream of abusing her?"

Asami began to sweat even as Korra looked on confused.

"Perhaps," Mr. Doi began, "I can add Korra to my agreement." Reaching for his pen and a piece of paper, Mr. Doi began writing a number, Korra looking on.

"Why would I agree to…oh."

"Agreed?"

"AGREED!" Korra shouted, a bit too enthusiastically for Asami's taste, although she nodded as well. Mr. Doi smiled, and reached for Asami, prepared to kiss her.

**WHAM!**

"Leave Asami alone!"

Two powerful gusts of wind slammed Mr. Doi into a wall where he lay unconscious. In front of Korra and Asami were Ikki and Jinora, beaming at their accomplishment.

"Asami!" Ikki shouted. "I saved you!"

"I didn't want to be saved," Asami answered through gritted teeth.

* * *

Sighing heavily as she walked away from the police car in front of the apartment complex, Asami looked on at Korra and the others.

"Mr. Doi won't press charges in exchange for our silence. But the deal has been permanently revoked."

"Oh come on!" Jinora protested. "He sounded like a jerk anyway!"

"Yeah!" Ikki added. "No amount of money could have been worth what that creep wanted."

Asami and Korra said nothing, but instead chose to show the papers with the numbers Mr. Doi had offered them, watching as Ikki and Jinora's jaws hit the ground in absolute shock.

"T…that much?"

"Yeah. That much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first draft of this chapter had Mr. Doi being far more meeker and less physically threatening, but the usual jokes about that weren't very funny, even compared to this. Hence this take.
> 
> Next - Future Industries Toy Division launches a new line of figures based on Asami's friends, complete with a tie-in cartoon! But what will Korra do when she finds that the toyline's first rule is "No girls allowed?"


	5. Kids Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Industries starts a new toyline to compete with Varrick's wildly successful line of action figures. But Korra doesn't appreciate being told it's a boys-only club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, review, and try to see all the references! Although said references are more Easter Eggs than anything you NEED to understand to enjoy the chapter. So if you don't get the reference, trust me, it won't matter.

" _FULL FORCE!"_

_He'll fight for freedom wherever there's trouble; Commando Hyo is there!_

_**International heroes! Commando Hyo is there!** _

_It's Commando Hyo against Serpent the enemy, fighting to save the day! He never gives up; he's always there, fighting for freedom over land and air!_

Looking on at the animaton playing on the screen, Asami looked puzzled at the newest venture from Varrick. A half hour animated cartoon designed to promote a line of toys by showing kids lots of violent images and making said toys look cool to them. Apparently the idea was such a massive hit that the board wanted to bring it to Asami's attention concerning their flagging toy division. A separate division of Future Industries mostly made so her father would never have to worry about not having a gift for her daughter, the toy division was in a strange place, not making enough to help the bottom line, but not losing any money and demanding dissolution either. However, given the financial situation, all proverbial hands needed to be on deck.

Unusual for a meeting like this, the organizer had insisted that Asami's friends come along to watch this, including, surprisingly enough, the airbending kids. While Jinora and Ikki were confused as to why they were invited, Meelo, along with Bolin, were busy looking on at the screen as the voiceover continued to its description of the group.

_Commando Hyo is the expert commander of the Element Force, the codename for the United Republic's daring, highly trained Special Mission Force. Its purpose, to defend human freedom against Serpent, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world._

"No," Korra mumbled, "that's the Avatar's job."

Given its origins though, Asami wouldn't have dissolved the division even if it had been a money loser. It was one of the reminders of how her father truly felt about her.

_He never gives up, he'll stay till the fight's won; Commando Hyo will dare!_

_**International heroes! Commando Hyo!** _

The screen turned off as the members of the board looked at a confident looking gentleman in front of a table. He was holding several papers, prepared to make his pitch.

"As you can see, Varrick has made  _Commando Hyo and the Element Force_  related toys and showings of his cartoon work in synergy to propel his toy division to #1 in the world in a single month. Figures, accessories, and showings of his cartoon can't stay on the shelves fast enough!"

"And we can't begin to compete, right?" Asami asked.

"Jayden. And actually, we can, but not the way the division is set up. We need a line of toys to sell to kids the same way Commando Hyo does. And that's why we bought your friends."

"To show us kids cartoons?" Mako asked, unimpressed by what he saw. "Sure, that might entertain some of us," he began, motioning towards Bolin, "but I don't see where we come in."

"That," the man began, motioning to a table covered by a large sheet, "is where you come in. I want to use real heroes to compete with Commando Hyo, who is only fictional. And that is where you have the greatest advantage. Credibility."

Everyone began looking on at the man as he pulled aside the sheet, revealing a line of numerous figures and assorted vehicles. Bolin was the first to notice the trend.

"This is us! Look!" he shouted, holding up two figures. "I'm an action figure! But…why is this one wearing a gold diving suit?"

"Oh, the man began, holding up the figure of Bolin in regular clothes. "We decided to make two of each. A regular figure and a variant of equipment you would use on the show. This is Lava Raider Bolin, with a magma diving suit, and a lava bazooka. See? It even shoots a plastic missile!"

"Can they make those?"

"I'm sure if you gave us a few months," Asami joked.

"Well," Jayden answered, "it's animated, so it's not like it's actually going to happen."

Meelo seemed equally happy with the figure he had, a far more adult looking male who came with something that resembled a pair of wings on a backpack.

"What does mine do?"

"Oh, this is the flight suit. It comes with a capture net that you fire at the bad guys and lets you go way faster than any glider would."

"Awesome!

Mako attempted to look unimpressed, but his eyes soon turned to the figure of him, wearing what looked to be a suit filled with various items and brightly colored bulbs.

"What's all this for?"

"Well you're the leader," the man replied. "Your suit should look brighter."

"There are two more?" Mako asked, looking at two additional figures with his likeness.

"Yeah, this is Star Calvary Commander Mako, who comes with a robotic horse to ride on. And this is Lightning Lord Mako, with light up thunderbolts and a lightning sword to swing."

The unconvinced man started to smile as he looked at his figures, the one in the suit, and one with what appeared to be a suit of armor. Everyone appeared to be impressed until a voice spoke up.

"Where's mine?"

"Korra?"

"Where's my action figure?" Korra asked. Asami looked on at the representative, who straightened his suit tie and smiled.

"You don't have one. The line doesn't have female figures."

"WHAT?!" shouted Korra, Jinora and Ikki in unison. "Why not?!"

"Because boys don't want to play with toys of girls. It's a proven fact."

"I'm the Avatar!" Korra shouted. "Kids…"

"Think toys of girls are lame. Boys don't want to play with toys that are girly." Korra took it well.

"Does THIS look girly?!" she shouted, flames forming in her hands. "You give Mako three toys and you can't give the freaking Avatar one?! What about Jinora? She was important as any of us, but you think it makes more sense to make two Meelos and a bike for him to ride around in?"

"I like the bike," Meelo meekly protested, not wanting to further upset the furious Avatar.

"You gave Tenzin a figure! Two! Hell, is…" Korra's eyes went wide as she looked on at the next figure she was holding, someone she barely recognized.

"You made a figure of Tahno!? Tahno, the freaking wedding singer?!" Fire began to form around Korra's arms as she appeared prepared to strike.

"Korra!" Asami shouted. "Calm down! I don't need my headquarters going up in flames!"

Relenting at Asami's touch, the flames died down, but Korra still shot Jayden a hateful glare.

"We haven't seen Tahno since the wedding! Why does he get a figure?!"

"I take it I don't get one either," Asami added.

"Boys aren't really interested in combing the hair of girl figures," the man answered, only for Asami to stare at him annoyed.

"Well, what I meant is…we did the research, and everyone thought that girls toys were, and I quote," he began, reaching for a piece of paper, 'lame,' and/or 'have cooties."

This news did not sit well with any of the women at the presentation. Korra in particular, wanted to have a personal chat with the kids that didn't want to play with toys of girls. Jayden, not wanting them to turn the guys against the toyline, quickly tried to change the subject.

"How about we take a look at the pilot I made?"

"Pilot?" Asami asked.

"In the show industry, a 'pilot' is the episode of a show shopped around to investors, such as yourself Miss Sato. We don't have the whole thing here, just some clips to give you a general feel of what we'd be showing on a regular basis."

"Oh this oughta be good," Korra groaned, but Mako raised his hand.

"I'm interested in seeing it."

"Of course you're interested. You're the star."

"And you'd be happier if it was a documentary. What, does  _The Legend of Korra_  soothe your ego enough?"

"That's not it," Korra protested, only for Mako to offer a smile.

"Let's see what it looks like first."

* * *

_Your destiny will lead you, to where the people need you! Though danger may have found you, you have your friends around you now!_

The opening song, an admittedly catchy jingle that bludgeoned the viewer over the head with the blunt end of the show's premise, had Meelo and Bolin interested in the show, while Mako couldn't help but be impressed that he was the guy leading the squad of heroes. Korra, however, was perturbed.

"Who is that?!"

"You mean Hotaru?" Jayden asked. "She's not getting a figure, but we needed to have her there for writing purposes."

"NO!" Korra yelled, only for Meelo and Bolin to shush her. Barely able to keep the veins from popping in her head, she turned to Asami.

"She's you with a different name!" Korra complained to Asami, looking on at the animated blonde.

"Yeah, and she's not as good looking as I am."

"Good looking?! She's just a bunch of lines drawn by an underpaid animator in the Earth Kingdom!" Korra yelled. "No one's going to be attracted to that unless they're REALLY lonely!"

* * *

_You think you can stop me? My army of robot troops will see you to your graves!_

_Shame you spent the time digging it up, because it's going to remain empty for a long time!_

Korra was in disbelief at what she was seeing. The plot was so elementary it hurt. The one-liners were pure cheese. And the characters were flat and one-dimensional.

"Do you really think kids are going to like this garbage?" she spoke aloud, only for all the guys to look on at her like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Korra, this is perfect!" Bolin reasoned! "It has action, it makes us look cool…"

"It refuses to acknowledge my existence because I'm a girl!"

"It has comedy," Meelo added, "and it's got lots of cool toys!"

"It thought Asami was too lame to have an action figure!"

"But did you see that vehicle I drove?" Bolin asked. "Thunderforce? It was awesome!"

"I liked that rocket aircraft I ride around in," Mako added.

"And that huge robot that looks like a frontier rustler!" Meelo finished. "We look so cool!"

"No one sees the problem here?!" Korra asked. "You're showing kids shiny images to sell plastic crap and the one female character is relegated to the background! No one sees the issue?"

Asami said nothing, merely looking extremely embarrassed at Korra's outburst. She realized what Asami was planning.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to approve this!"

"It's the best idea I've heard to compete with  _Commando Hyo_ ," Asami answered exacerbated. "But we can't just go all in unless we know the public is interested, right?"

"Correct," Jayden answered. "We're going to finish up the pilot movie we've been working on and do a big opening next week! Trust me, kids will be BEGGING their parents for  _Mako and the Star Calvary_ toys once they see how cool they look in a mover."

"YOU NAMED THE TOYS AFTER MAKO!?" Korra screamed.

"Although I suggest that Korra not come to the premiere."

* * *

With the pilot movie already prepared, save some last second edits, the mover theater was filled with kids and adults looking on at the next big thing. As part of a publicity stunt, Mako and Bolin came out in the basic outfits they would wear on the show, Mako even holding up a replica of the lightning sword. Alongside Asami, who clapped politely at the introduction, Korra could only sneer.

"I bet he's just full of himself today, huh?"

"Korra, this is the biggest chance we've had for a breakthrough so far. The additional income from all this could put us over the top!"

"What about the Satomobiles?"

"They're selling, but unless we get the city contract, which no one wants to talk about, the money won't be raised in time. This though, this could do it."

"And all you have to do," Korra began as she walked into the theatre, "is tell girls that they're too lame to fight with the boys."

Finally, the group walked into the theatre to watch the film. The children watching were immediately impressed at the flashy action and colorful outfits, while Korra couldn't help but continue to sneer. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

Midway through the film, a whiny woman who looked exactly like Korra began complaining to the team about thinking they could handle the bad guys without a girl's help. 'Kaya' was then inadvertently knocked out by Meelo's new motorcycle, which the camera stopped to lovingly close in on. When the kids in the audience laughed at the woman who wanted to help, it was the last straw.

"Hey!" she shouted as she walked towards the front of the theatre. Asami buried her head in her hand.

"This piece of garbage is…"

"Get off the stage you dumb girl!" shouted a random heckler. In response, Korra airbent a powerful gust of wind to lift the heckler, a child of about 7, into the air, who thankfully fell back into his chair unharmed.

"Ahem," Korra began, clearing her throat as she looked on at the audience. "This piece of garbage is flat out saying that girls can't be heroes! Recent history would disagree! Hell, I'm living proof that…"

"Madame Avatar!" a panting Jayden shouted. "Please, be reasonable! We're trying to entertain children, not create a scene!"

"A scene?!" Korra shouted, even as the person manning the projector paused the mover. "Look at this garbage! You…you don't want to write women because it's out of your comfort zone! Instead of trying to make them interesting, you try to make people forget they exist! Except women make up HALF THE POPULATION!"

"They have their own toys and shows!"

"Like?!"

"Well, uh…uh…I don't really work in that department!"

"Oh yeah, because you can't have boys and girls on the same show. And boys wouldn't be caught dead watching a show that had 'cooties' in it. Nah, that would ruin it for the guys, right?" Korra began poking Jayden in the chest as he did so.

"But it's for kids!"

"Saying 'it's for kids' is NOT an excuse to write garbage! Kids aren't stupid! Sure you can't show someone getting their head chopped in half or sex to them until they're old enough to process it, but that's no excuse to feed them trash!"

"You tell 'em Korra!"

"Not now Varrick!" Korra yelled into the crowd. "I'm the Avatar and I wasn't considered good enough for a toy! Imagine how a bunch of little girls are going to feel when the most popular show for kids treats them like second-class citizens! And keep in mind," Korra began, beginning a firebending form, "girls can do THIS!"

"The screen!"

"Uh oh."

Sure enough, in her speech, Korra had accidentally lit the screen on fire, causing everyone to flee the theatre in a panic. Not willing to let the theatre burn to the ground, Korra quickly began to look around for something to put the fire out. Luckily, pipes were present around the theatre, and soon enough, streams of water struck the fire, putting it out and leaving a half burnt screen as the only casualty of the flame.

"Yeah! See? Give it up for me! Uh…guys?"

She was also the only one in the theatre, the sound of police sirens approaching.

* * *

A week had passed since the disastrous incident at the theatre, and despite Korra's very loud, very public protests, Asami had given the go-ahead to make  _Mako and the Star Calvary_ toys, along with a single season of cartoons. Fortunately for Asami, boys REALLY liked the toys and characters, and the fact that it seemed to annoy Korra gave it a strange sort of credibility with kids as a show that was 'too cool' for older people. Thankfully for Korra herself, the police only hit her with a charge of disturbing the peace', which Asami paid the fine for. Unfortunately, while a success, selling a lot of inexpensive items to kids still didn't cover the debts from selling really expensive things to adults. While it was a step in the right direction, it wasn't the game winning goal Asami was hoping for.

Lying in bed next to Asami, Korra couldn't help but be annoyed by the success of the show and toyline.

"I would sell better than Tahno. Or 'Deep Sea Calvary' Tahno."

"Korra," Asami reassured her love, kissing her on the cheek, "no one thinks any less of you because you don't have a stupid toy. We're making money, but I bet you in five years no one remembers this stupid toy or the brain dead cartoon. It's the really smart stuff that sticks with people."

Korra nodded, smiling at Asami and offering her a kiss. "I just, don't want girls to be talked down to, you know?"

"And when a show comes along where girls actually do stuff, it'll probably be remembered a lot more fondly. But you need to pay the bills before you can make the stuff you really want."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I'm right," Asami answered with a smug grin before turning off the light. "But you aren't wrong either. We just need to wait a bit before we show the world they're wrong about the cartoon they're showing."

The pair fell silent for a moment in the darkness until Korra spoke up again.

"Still though, 'Ancient Armor' Tenzin?! That's not even on the show!"

"Korra, go to sleep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you guess what Mako's show is based on? If so, you win an official No-Prize!
> 
> Next - Korra and Asami's public affections attract unwanted attention in a powerful protest group! How will Asami deal with the negative publicity just as competition for the police department's new Satomobile contracts heat up?


	6. FAKS: Families Against Korrasami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of securing a contract for shipments to the Earth Republic, Asami runs afoul of a powerful protest group! How will she deal with someone dedicated to destroying her just for being in a relationship with Avatar Korra, when the people of the city are turned against her?

Korra sighed at being taken out to yet another business dinner, a fancy term for Asami eating lightly while attempting to keep up appearances and deal with business partners who came to the table. What she wouldn't give for a proper hamburger at this point.

Seeing Korra's dismay at yet another dinner at a restaurant where the price to food ratio was skewed in favor of the former, she offered a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Look Korra, I have to keep up appearances. Not to mention I'm supposed to be meeting with some members of the new Earth Republic government after dinner over supplying them with vehicles. It keeps the company from looking bad if I do business in public. And it sucks, but I need to bring you along because otherwise all the press is going to do is go "Where's Korra? Where's Korra? Hell, the officials might start asking that!"

"Are you mad about that?" Korra asked with her tone filled somewhat with regret. Asami shook her head.

"It's not your fault people are stupid and short-sighted." As she said this, Asami grimaced towards a table where a middle aged woman looked at her crossly. Korra was equal parts confused and annoyed.

"What's with her?"

"Dunno," Asami answered. She's been following me around for a few days, and I don't know why."

Korra smiled. "I got this. HEY!" she yelled aloud at a man who was looking on a table filled with what appeared to be the Earth Republic dignitaries Asami had hoped to meet. "Security!"

"Can I…oh, Korra."

"Well if it isn't the commander of the Star Calvary himself," Korra began, grinning at Mako, who offered a slight blush as she straightened his police uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Dignitary escort," Mako answered. "Apparently being a celebrity in kids movers made some of the brass reluctant to keep me on patrol. Lin could care less, but everyone else wants me out in public."

"And here I thought you were on a date. Come on Mako," Korra asked with her catlike grin still present. "What's she like?"

Mako rolled his eyes, before going "she was nice, energetic, but I think after seeing her laugh break the fifth window, that it's not gonna work out. Now how about you tell me what you really want?"

Her grin gone, Korra pointed to the woman occasionally staring at Asami. Not wanting to draw attention to their discussion, he nodded politely and then walked off. The woman remained fixated on Asami the whole time, not even noticing the police officer looking at her.

"Well, if she wants a job or an interview," Asami began, "she does a poor job of showing it. She never talks to me."

"Then she doesn't know what she's missing," Korra replied, kissing Asami square on the lips. She was slightly confused at first but soon embraced it, kissing Korra to the surprise of everyone in the restaurant. Pictures began to flash, but Asami didn't care too much. Getting the Korra questions out of the way let her focus on more important things.

"Ma'am, your food is ready."

Looking on at the pitiful portions in front of her, Korra attempted to feign a smile. It didn't convince Asami, or Mako she was having a good time.

* * *

The drive on the way to work was surprisingly smooth. Coupled with how well the talks went with the Earth Republic representatives, the light at the end of the tunnel was finally visible.

**SPLAT!**

Something squishy had hit the windshield of the Satomobile, and it wasn't the light. Looking on, Asami noticed it was a tomato.

 **SPLAT!**   **SPLAT!**

Two more followed the initial tomato as Asami looked on at a group of angry people holding signs and hurling produce. Deciding to ignore them, she sped through to the office, hoping that would be the last she saw of them.

Before she could to walk through the doors of the office building though, the loud, indecipherable shouts of a small crowd of protestors caught her eyes. They were all holding signs that said things like "Immoral" and "Future Industries – Not Best for Business." Ignoring them, she went right up to the meeting room to report her talks to the rest of the board. What she found were all of them looking exceptionally annoyed.

"Did I miss something?" Asami asked. One of the board members nodded, lifting the morning paper and showing a two page advertisement. Asami looked on in horror.

"Yes. Yes you did."

On the spread was one page of Asami and Korra kissing, the second a detailed letter to the Earth Republic government. On top was a huge byline screaming "IMMORAL." The Future Industries CEO was livid.

"Who did this?"

"Apparently there's a group in the Earth Republic called the Moral Action Committee, or MAC," one of the board members began. "They're a sect that believe the Avatar should be celibate, and are especially not fond of you."

"And let me guess," Asami asked, "Avatar Aang never dealt with them." It became blinding clear now why the woman was following her the past few days. She was looking for something incriminating.

"Correct."

Shaking her head, Asami looked out the window. "An Avatar starts a family and no one bats an eye. One kisses another woman and EVERYONE LOSES THEIR MINDS!" Breathing heavily, she asked, "How is this going to affect us?"

A second member of the board said nothing, but played an audio recording by pressing a button next to a record player.

_Future Industries claims to want to help people, but how can you trust them when you know that their CEO is as immoral as they come? Say no to Future Industries, and say no to their contracts._

_A message from the Moral Action Committee._

"These messages have followed EVERY commercial we've played on every radio station. Whoever is bankrolling this group has a ton of money."

Asami began to breathe heavily, taking in the situation. Unfortunately, she then made the mistake of looking out the window.

A billboard right by the Future Industries offices reading  _FUTURE INDUSTRIES IS IMMORAL,_  could be seen all over town. And to add insult to injury, said billboard had a very large picture of Asami kissing Korra.

"This is a PR nightmare," one of the other board members noted. "We'll run damage control but you need to do something now!"

* * *

"It's harassment!" Korra shouted in front of the desk at the police department. "You have to make them leave! Look at me!"

Looking on at Korra's clothes, covered in tomatoes and other thrown produce, Mako offered a stare before asking some questions to her and a worried looking Asami.

"Any threats of physical violence?"

"Besides produce?" Asami began. "No."

"Threats towards your employees?"

"They've been demanding resignations, but no physical threats."

Looking over the paperwork, including a new set of advertisements that all said  _IMMORAL_ in big bold letters, Mako began writing down something on paper.

"Well?" Korra asked.

"We can create a safe zone for your employees to cordon off the protestors so they can't physically attack you with vegetables. I'll put in the recommendation."

"Cordon them off?" Korra asked. "You mean you can't get rid of them?"

Shaking his head, Mako answered, "The right to peaceful protest is protected under United Republic charter. We have no legal authority to arrest them as long as they don't act violently."

"But it's harassment!" Korra exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Mako noted even as he stood up from his desk with the paperwork, "but my hands are tied."

Both walked away from the office, but Korra couldn't help but be perturbed.

"Some help Republic City's finest turned out to be! This is why you don't get dates!"

"I get dates just fine thank you very much!" Mako shouted before closing the door to a private room.

* * *

Walking out of the police station, Asami soon found herself pelted by two more tomatoes. Korra, having seen quite enough, shot a fireball at the crowd causing them to panic.

"Serves them right!"

"FREEZE!"

Looking behind her, Korra saw Chief Lin looking absolutely furious at the pair, while Korra could only raise her hands in defense.

"I was attacked first! It was self-defense!"

"Not with fire, and not here!" was all Lin said before walking back inside the station.

Sighing, the pair walked off, Asami thinking over her options.

"If this group wants to humiliate me, then I should give them a taste of their own medicine."

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah, but it'll take seven days. We're going to have a lot of tomato covered clothes until then."

* * *

The posters around town looked like the same type that would advertise a twelve round battle in the ring between two prizefighters. Instead, they announced an equally intense showdown, a debate between Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, and Ajala, leader of the Earth Republic based Moral Action Committee. The stage was a downtown theatre where a live episode of  _Before the Nations_  was to be filmed. Although Asami did not like the idea of dealing with Hideki Masaru again after their last attempt at an interview, it was the most public forum she would get to debate the woman who had followed her for a week just to throw mud on her.

Sitting down in the chair, Asami looked on at her opponent, who just sneered at the longhaired CEO. Her short hair, darker skin, and conservative dress all seemed made up with the intention of keeping her on message, both via speech and visual cues. Standing in front of both to address the audience was Hideki, who wore a red blazer with red pants, holding a microphone as he addressed the crowd.

"Tonight! On a very special edition of  _Before the Nations,_ morality and business! Can the Earth Republic and Republic City trust a leader deemed to be immoral in her actions? Joining us in the red corner Future Industries CEO and CONFIRMED lover of Avatar Korra, Asami Sato!"

"BOOOO!"

A pair of tomatoes hit Asami as she groaned at the introduction. Naturally, Hideki, after their last encounter, made it a point to emphasize her and Korra's relationship over anything else that might have actually mattered.

"And in the blue corner, head of the Moral Action Committee, Ajala!"

Polite clapping followed the Earth Republic woman offering a smile to the audience, but Asami refused to be flustered. Instead, she breathed deeply and prepared for the debate.

"First question to both sides," Hideki began, "why does this matter so much? Ajala, as the accuser, you go first."

Standing from her chair, Ajala cleared her throat and began her speech.

"We cannot trust a company to do its job if its leadership is constantly shown as being immoral. Miss Sato, as you've all seen, is as immoral as they come!"

The crowd, clearly filled with both members of MAC and people swayed by the weeklong ad campaign, cheered wildly at the accusation, while Asami stood up to defend herself.

"Immorality would be…"

**SPLAT!**

A tomato hit Asami square in the face, preventing her from saying anything. As she looked on for the source of the produce, the crowd jeered. Wiping her face, she began again.

"Immorality would be someone who…"

"Lovely," interrupted Hideki. "Now let's bring out our first guest! Asami Sato's former lover."

"Oh no," Asami mumbled.

"Mako!"

The crowd clapped politely as an utterly befuddled Mako went out onto the stage, looking on at Asami and Ajala. Unsure of what to do, he waved politely to the crowd, who didn't answer him with produce, but respectful applause. Hideki however, wasted no time getting to work.

"Now Mako, how did you feel when you found out your two exes were going out with each other?"

Breathing heavily, Mako answered "I respected their decision."

"Did you?" Hideki asked, motioning towards a projector. "Well, then tell me what you thought of these!"

The projector began to show pictures of Korra and Asami enjoying each other's company, everything from dancing together to sharing dinner to kissing. Nothing explicit was present, but it was clear that Mako was flustered by what he saw.

"And those are just the clean ones. You want to see the pictures where…"

"NO!" Mako yelled. "I hate it, OK? It was emasculating to have the two girls that went out with me go out with each other, and OF COURSE all our friends treat it as the most sacred thing imaginable! Do you have any idea how bad it is to be unable to escape the reminder of how badly I screwed up, and for any attempt to fix it to be deemed as heresy?!"

Panting, Mako began kneeling on the stage, holding his hands in front of his head. He appeared to be nearly hyperventilating as Asami looked on, worried.

"Mako…"

"You see?" Ajala boasted. "Look what she does to those she declares her friends! Her immoral actions and relationships hurt everyone around her, and they will hurt the Earth Republic if they use her business for anything!"

The crowd looked on at Mako as Hideki held his microphone up to the young man. "Anything to say?"

"Breaking my heart," Mako noted, "isn't illegal. But…"

"But?" Ajala asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Taking bribes is."

Hideki wore a look of surprise as he pandered to the audience "Oooh!"

"I have my own pictures I'd like to show." Pulling a large stack of photos, the crowd looked on, while Hideki motioned to the projector, allowing Mako to show the pictures to everyone.

"Here we have some…is that Miss Ajala?" Mako asked with fake surprise in his voice. "I believe it is, accepting money from what appear to be corporate officers belonging to a rival of Future Industries in the Earth State, Megaroad Incorporated!"

The crowd gasped.

"And here we have the same Miss Ajala spying on Korra and Asami in their homes via a peep hole she put in their bedroom. Now, why would someone so moral feel the need to spy on two people in their bedrooms?"

"This is outrageous!" Ajala yelled.

"No, this is," Mako answered, showing a new photo. "Photos from no less than five other bedrooms that you snuck into, and," he continued, looking on at a photo, "planting evidence of people having same sex relationships including employing actors to pose as partners to the people in question!"

The photos couldn't be denied, showing Ajala's offenses plain as day. Mako smiled, while Ajala was at a loss for words.

"Maybe I have you wrong. Maybe you just get turned on by it."

**"BOOO!"**

The crowd was relentless. Piles upon piles of tomatoes and other forms of produce struck Ajala until she was literally buried in a pile of fruits and vegetables, her hand the only visible object left. Asami looked on stunned.

"Wow."

Clearing his throat, Mako went up to Asami and addressed the crowd.

"I believe that Miss Sato, since she's NOT accepting bribes and not doing anything objectionable outside of having a same sex relationship, shouldn't have that held against her, but instead have the quality of her products judged. Does it really matter who she's sleeping with if she's a perfectly functioning member of society who has already donated millions to reconstruction efforts? Sleeping with a guy or a girl isn't going to change any of that, or who she is."

* * *

As the pair drove home from the studio, Asami looked on at Mako stunned.

"That was some really good acting. I was worried for a second you were going to join in with those idiots."

"Yeah," Mako answered, wearing a half grin. "Acting."

"Just acting?"

"Let's just say I needed to get some things out of my system. And if I can help you and Korra out, all the better."

Asami didn't pursue it further. Luckily, the sight when they reached Asami's home was far more welcoming.

"Great job bro!" Bolin began, patting Mako on the head. "I knew you could pull it off!"

"The acting job?" Mako asked. "It was like you said. Speak from the heart and crap like that."

Korra smiled at the brothers, merely going, "this means a lot to me."

"So," Bolin asked, "anyone hungry? We ordered pasta with tomato sauce!"

Opening up the delivered pot of pasta and tomato sauce, Asami grimaced.

"I think I lost my appetite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories aren't really in the same continuity as each other, but I find myself recycling ideas from my own headcanon for this. Company names, people names, and other such things all tend to be shared, but as far as continuity, this is independent of my other fics. So there's no confusion when reading or needing to backtrack.
> 
> Next - Asami decides to prove the integrity of her work directly to the people, by entering herself and her new Satomobile into the Republic City Rally! But what happens when she has to deal with a field of competitors all willing to kill to get victory? And who is the mysterious masked driver that seems to want Korra dead?


	7. Rallying for a cause - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato enters the Republic City Rally to show the world what her new Satomobile can do, in a desperate bid to win the Police Department contract. But she's up against a field of familiar opponents and a brutal course. Can she win the race in one piece?
> 
> OR -
> 
> Go Asami! Go Asami, Go Asami, Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first multi-part story in this piece. Also lot of references in this chapter. See if you can spot them all!

_Welcome everyone to the first annual Republic City Rally! I am your host, Shiro Shinobi, alongside…_

_NO, YOU'RE ALONGSIDE ME SHINOBI! My name is Jung 'The Body' Eun, and I'm the host of United Racers Association's new season! And we're going to kick things off right with the newest, longest, most dangerous race on the circuit!_

_Now wait just one minute here, Eun! Since when are you the host?_

_You may be calling matches in the pro bending arena on your own, but you're out of your league in rally racing! So leave the analysis to me, Shinobi!_

_Well, we'll just see about that. But first, let's meet the competitors on our race!_

_That's right! Nine drivers, nine vehicles, one prize of 500,000 yuan and the title of Republic City Rally champion!_

_Up first in our field is former King Wu, turned lead singer of his own band the Badger Moles! The rich prince still has a ton of money, judging by his dragster the Royal Special!_

_What brings a brat like Wu into this race Shinobi? I think he's bitten off more than he can chew this time!_

* * *

"So, you think competing in a rally race will be good promotion for my new album?"

"Even if you don't win," Wu's agent replied, "the publicity will be worth its weight in gold!"

"I'm in."

* * *

_Next up is a rather unique vehicle for the race, the Air Current #2, driven by…this can't be right, Master Tenzin of the Republic City Air Temple!_

_Tenzin's my kind of driver! He may be up there in years, but that means he has way more experience than the other whippersnappers in this race!_

* * *

"Tenzin, honey?"

"Yes Pema?"

"Why do the papers say you're going to compete in the Republic City Rally?!"

Scratching his beard briefly, Tenzin stood firm and smiled. "The recruitment for the Air Nation hasn't been as high as I wanted, and I thought well…it'd be good press to show Air Nation ingenuity!"

"BUT YOU COULD GET KILLED! You don't know anything about racing!"

"Honey, let's be realistic. Considering the stuff I've been up against, a little race is nothing."

"True."

* * *

_Representing the Fire Nation Race Association and the United Republic Military is General Iroh II, driving the Burning Roadster!_

_I'm not sure about Iroh's experience or his voice, Shinobi, but the Roadster is a classic design, based on old Fire Nation tanks! And if there's one thing Fire Nation tanks could do, it was take a pounding!_

* * *

"Sir, why are you entering the Republic City Rally?"

With a stiff upper lip, Iroh II looked on at his subordinate, a young man holding a clipboard and a pen. Saying he was confused at the leave request was an understatement.

"Because so far all people seem to think is that I would be useless without the Avatar's assistance. I'll show them all."

* * *

_Former Pro Bending champion and current signer Tahno, will be driving the amphibious Turtle Duck Diver! He even managed to build an extra row of seats for his fangirls!_

_I've got nothing against women racing Shinobi, but the fans belong watching in the stands or listening to me, The Body, on All Sports! Not distracting the man they CLAIM to be supporting!_

* * *

"You want me to compete in a race? I told you I was done with pro bending, but this…"

"You're still on contract with me for another year Tahno, and even if you won't play for the Wolfbats anymore, I have the rights to use you for something. And this is the biggest something around!"

"Well, I would win the race easily."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

_The speedy Knight Driver is being driven not by a knight, but by a masked man only known as the Lieutenant!_

_The Lieutenant?! In what?_

_Well, that apparently is classified._

_What else do you have on that list Shinobi? Or do I need to figure out everything for you?_

_Speaking of masks, driving a vehicle called the Red Blossom is a man known as Driver X! The Red Blossom however, seems to have not one, but two rocket boosters on its back in addition to its main engine!_

_Masked clowns belong in a bending ring, not in rally racing! Still, Shinobi, Driver X does have the right idea about his vehicle!_

* * *

"Why should I bother with this?"

"Because this will allow you to get close to the Avatar's…companion. You'll be freed for this task. Deal with the Avatar's companion, and you're freedom will be permanent."

"Hmmph. Fine. I accept."

* * *

_On the twin-seater Double Down, it's Water Tribe members Densa and Eska! And they don't seem too enthusiastic about the race!_

_Cool as cucumbers Shinobi! That's how you need to be in order to win!_

_Up in position eight we have a Miss Sue, who seems to have appeared from absolutely nowhere, yet claims to have a legion of fans!_

_Her car isn't exactly easy on the eyes though Shinobi! Bright pink! Disgraceful!_

_Finally, we have the CEO of Future Industries in her own Satomobile, the Leopard, Asami Sato! This custom model, by Asami's explanation, named the Warp 5, but it's supposed to be the same type of model she's currently pitching to sell to the Republic City police department._

_What, no Avatar next to her?_

_Apparently not Eun. She is driving alone._

_That's not smart! What would Asami Sato know about something this tough? And that blue and white outfit isn't exactly screaming "Tough."_

* * *

"Why can't I come?"

Sitting down at the boardroom desk, Asami looked on at Korra, the room empty, save the couple. Her eyes appeared heavy and with some regret.

"Because," Asami began, "this race is going to be the best chance I have to show the police that the Leopard is the best car for the contract. But if you're with me, all the attention will be on you, and then even winning no one will know what I did."

"Winning in your custom car will be sure to show people what you did Asami! Besides, this race is supposed to be really dangerous! I should come along!"

"Korra, you can't. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Asami walked out of the room, but turned back to Korra with a smile.

"Don't worry. After I win, all of our problems will be over."

* * *

Sitting in the driver's seat of the custom Satomobile she had prepared for the race, Asami looked forward, and then back to a map she placed by the side dashboard. The other drivers were all preparing to race as soon as the flag was waved. Looking on, Asami couldn't help but sigh.

Of course everyone had the same idea as her. Because of course.

The red light in front of the starting grid changed to yellow, and then finally to green as the group accelerated into the course. Up above, commentary was persistent.

_And they're off, but…oh no! It looks like Miss Sue is spiraling out of control!_

"AIEEEEEE!"

_I told you that pink abomination couldn't get to the finish! And…ow! That looks like it hurt!_

_Miss Sue's vehicle has crashed into a nearby rock! Miss Sue has retired!_

_While the course crews attend to that, I should educate the audience, and YOU Shinobi, on the course!_

_Well, the audience does deserve an explanation._

_Good! Now, the course is 100km divided into three sections. There's the main plains, the forest, where the turns are extremely tight, and a roll up Wu Dan Mountain! Along the way, in the midst of the forest is the official pit stop, where our crews can refuel both coming and going. Keep in mind to, that all the racers need to check in at the midpoint on top of Wu Dan or else they will not be allowed to return to the race course and cross the finish! And we'll be keeping tabs via new technology; live video recordings from our hummingbirds in the sky, which will give us views of all the driving action! It keeps our competitors honest, something yours truly has had some experience…bending._

_And here I thought you were a Firebender!_

_I am a Firebender Shinobi, but you don't need fire to win this race! But it'd help._

* * *

Wu was smiling as he raced through the plains. Sure he wasn't in first…yet, but the weather was perfect and he was on a clear path towards the lead. The sun shone on his bright green car even as he continued to push forward.

The sudden dirt getting on the car was even more infuriating as a result, as a car with what appeared to be a pair of wings leapt over his vehicle, racing out in front!

"HEY!" Wu shouted as he tried to get alongside the gliding vehicle! "You messed up the paint job old man!"

"Old man?!" shouted Tenzin from his position in the car. "You little brat! You still have no respect for your elders and no…"

"Yeah, yeah!" Wu shouted as attempted to pull ahead of Tenzin. "Go ahead and kiss my axle!"

"And no sense of decency!" Tenzin added, gritting his teeth as he gripped the wheel.

* * *

_Looks like Wu and Tenzin are jockeying for position even as the group approaches the bridge! Out in front, yes, it's Driver X and the Red Blossom, followed closely by Tahno and the Turtle Duck Diver! The pair are about to cross the bridge!_

* * *

He saw the idiots in back of him, but paid them no mind. The driver was too busy regaling the women about how well he was doing that he wasn't going to see what was coming.

Driving over the bridge, he pulled out a few sticks of dynamite, and left them on the road, using air currents to get them into perfect position.

"This will show you, vapid idiot!"

**BOOM!**

Anyone with two working eyes could have noticed the explosion, and Tahno was no exception. The girls in his car all screamed as the car dove into the river, but Tahno only responded with a smug grin.

"Girls, relax! Watch this! Aqua mode, deploy!"

Pressing a bright red button, the car's tires shifted to a vertical position as the sound of a turbine could be heard. The women all looked from their position to see that the car now somewhat resembled a submarine, diving through the fairly deep river as Tahno grinned, moving it forward.

"We can get off here and rejoin the track. I'll show that Driver X who rules the road!"

"TAHNO!" a brown haired girl in the backseat yelled. "You're the greatest!"

"That I am ladies," Tahno replied with a wink. "That I am."

* * *

_Is that legal Eun?_

_Of course it's legal Shinobi! URA rules say that as long as you hit the appropriate checkpoints in order, then you can get there however you see fit!_

_I think that's bending the rules, Body._

_That's why I call it smart thinking, Shinobi!_

_Coming up on the ravine is the Leopard and Asami Sato! Let's see if her new design can handle road crevices!_

* * *

There was some noise coming from the back, but Asami paid it no mind. All she was focused on was the road ahead. And the bridge. Or rather, the lack of bridge.

"Oh no, where is it?!"

Asami looked at the buttons on the driving wheel, each corresponding to a different function. B was the buzzaws, C was the booster, it was A!

"Here goes nothing!"

Pressing the 'A' button on the steering wheel, a powerful jolt lifted Asami and the Warp 5 into the air past the crevice. Breathing heavily, she looked down, hoping it would get enough height.

**SCREEK!**

The car wheels, thankfully hit solid ground on the other side of the ruined bridge, as Asami smiled. This was doable.

**CRASH!**

"What the?!"

Someone had rammed Asami, even as the rocket shaped vehicle the two Waterbending twins had used passed her. Looking to the side, she recognized the driver immediately.

"Lieutenant!"

"Even if I have to sacrifice the victory, it will be worth it to deal with you, traitor!"

Asami pushed down on the pedal, trying to avoid Amon's old right hand man, but he refused to be deterred, continuing to ram Asami in an attempt to get her off the road.

* * *

_If I didn't know better, Shinobi, I'd say the Lieutenant has a grudge against Asami!_

_Could be, Body. Could be._

* * *

"Alright jackass," Asami yelled, "I'm not letting you get me!"

Pressing the 'E' button, spikes emerged from the side axles on the right side of the Warp 5, by where the Lieutenant was ramming her. This time however, the spikes drove into the tires of the Knight Custom, sending it spiraling out of control.

"That'll show him," Asami boasted, only to gasp at the sight on the roof of the car.

"Show me what?"

The Lieutenant stood on the roof of the Warp 5, his electric sticks ready to stab inside the car and likely Asami. However, a voice interrupted him.

"Leave Asami alone!"

The trunk of the vehicle opened and shut as a form struck the Lieutenant with a powerful kick, sending him tumbling off the vehicle. Looking up at her savior, Asami gasped.

"KORRA?!"

"Uh, hi. You mind opening the door?"

* * *

 

_The competitors have all entered the forest section of the track, with the Red Blossom in a narrow lead, followed closely by the Burning Roadster and the Double Down! But it's still early in the race and there's plenty of time for the close field to take the lead!_

_You're focusing on that Shinobi?! Didn't you see what just happened to the Lieutenant! He tried to attack Asami on foot and got thwarted by Avatar Korra! I knew her girlfriend would show up to help!_

_You're upset?_

_Upset Shinobi? Hardly. Every driver is going to need all the help they can get!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Korra hiding in the backseat? Can Asami win the race as the competition for first heats up? And who is the mysterious Driver X? Find out next time!
> 
> Also, for those of you wondering, Shiro Shinobi's partner is a reference to Jesse 'The Body' Ventura, hence the nickname. If you're familiar with his old announcing for the WWF/E, just imagine his voice alongside Shinobi's.


	8. Rallying for a cause - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race enters its second part as all manner of dirty tricks and gadgets are used to secure the lead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II of III on this little mini-arc continues. After this, there's a few more single chapters I wanted to do. Please enjoy.

_Welcome back to the Republic City Rally, the toughest race in the URA circuit! For those you just joining us, I'm Shiro Shinobi, along Jung "The Body" Eun! So far we've seen two drivers eliminated, with Miss Sue stalling out at the start of the contest, and the masked man known only as the Lieutenant trying to run Asami Sato and the Warp 5 off the road! However, Asami's attacker was thwarted by the sudden appearance of Avatar Korra, who was apparently hiding in the trunk of the Warp 5! Now as the pack heads towards the first pit stop, the competition is bound to ratchet up to a new level!_

_Not bad Shinobi. If you knew as much about racing as you did about recaps, I might be more inclined to listen to you._

_Well the people have the right to know what happened in a concise and firm manner!_

* * *

The bright red vehicle known as the Red Blossom along with its driver, a masked man with a white 'X' on his black mask, pulled into the pit area as technicians began to work on the vehicle. The car was refueled and tires change while a man in white overalls and a baseball cap went next to the driver, who turned his head from his cockpit to hear the advice.

"First place so far! You're doing great!"

"Of course."

"You haven't ran into Sato yet, right?"

"Not yet."

"Well good, because we got reports that Avatar Korra is with her."

Even with the mask on, the face of the man began to twist and contort upon hearing that name.

"Avatar Korra?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your first priority is to win the race! Everything else is secondary, including your vendetta! Just remember who's controlling who here!"

The masked Driver X began to rise from his car, only for the man to pull out a trigger with a red button.

"You get out of that car and I send you to a fiery grave. We need each other, and you know it. If Korra gets in your way, do whatever you want to her. But priority #1 is winning the race and putting Future Industries out of business, understood?"

The pair was interrupted by a crewman shouting, "All set!" Nodding, Driver X floored the accelerator and took off towards the remainder of the course.

* * *

"I didn't need your help," Asami said flatly as she looked at the road ahead.

"It looked like you did!" Korra replied from the passenger seat, looking on at the determined Asami, barreling through the course as quickly as possible. "And now you're going off the road!"

"It's fine," Asami replied, hitting the button on the steering wheel labeled 'B'. Two buzzsaws appeared in front of the car, slicing shrubbery and trees out of the way and allowing the car to pass without an issue. Still focused on driving, Asami explained.

"The Warp 5 is a heavily modified version of the car I'm trying to sell to the police department. It's loaded with a bunch of gadgets that I can access via buttons on the steering wheel."

"I take it the police don't get those options."

Asami finally turned to look at Korra, a brief stare, before replying with a curt "No."

"Jeez Asami, I was just joking. I just…"

"Well maybe I don't need your help," Asami answered. "Maybe I'm getting sick of everyone tossing me to the side because of you!"

"How is that my fault?" Korra asked. "People are stupid. You should definitely know that by now. But it shouldn't stop you from being you. And it shouldn't mean you have to do things a certain way just so people don't judge you."

Asami sighed heavily, but relented to Korra's advice. "I can't let the company go under. It's all I have left of Dad."

"Then win this race and go save it."

Asami nodded, noticing the pit area up ahead. Pulling in, she noticed a familiar face standing guard.

"Mako? More celebrity guard duty?"

The uniform clad police officer nodded his head annoyed. "They say it makes the department look good. I say it's boring."

"Chin up," Korra answered, even as the pit crew worked feverishly on Asami's vehicle. "I didn't expect to be here and I am. I'm sure you'll find something worth doing."

"Like?"

"Well, Wu apparently dedicated his race to you!"

Asami looked on at Korra like she had three heads, but the Avatar only beamed with a cocky grin while Mako looked outright disturbed.

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear?" Korra continued. "Wu has been writing mostly love songs, and most of his fans think they're about you. They even have a name for it, WuKo!"

"WuKo? People think I'm gay?"

"Something wrong with that?" Asami asked, only for Mako to get flustered.

"Well, but it's not true! It's fine if it was true, but it isn't! I just can't…you know."

"Well I know his fans have been looking for you two to kiss for his next album cover," Korra added.

"CLEAR!" shouted the head of the pit crew.

As the car zoomed off, Korra added, "You two will look adorable!" Asami couldn't help but look on confused at her passenger.

"What was that about?" Asami asked.

"Trust me."

As the Warp 5 drove off, a green vehicle pulled into the pit stop and a familiar face looked on at Mako, unaware of why he appeared filled with rage.

"Mako? What are you doing HEY!"

The 'hey" came when a group of fireballs rained down on Wu, who dodged out of the way, and his car, which did not.

"What are you doing?!"

"FIRST OF ALL," Mako shouted, "I'M NOT GAY! I broke up with Korra fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to become gay to fulfill someone's sick fantasies when it goes completely against how I act! Secondly," he continued, shooting off another fireball, even if I was gay, not that there's anything wrong with that, mind you, I would never go out with someone as annoying, childish, and vapid as you are! And finally, trying to put me together with you for fans? How about you ask next time? Or better yet, find someone who would actually return your feelings and be happy with him in a mutually beneficial relationship because I AM NOT GAY!" Each part of his rant was accented with more and more fire until a final bolt of lightning destroyed Wu's vehicle.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Wu insisted. He was practically on the verge of tears as the wreck burned in front of him, the pit crew hastily putting it out.

* * *

_See Shinobi, this is why you don't use real people in your work without asking!_

_I'm sure it would have fallen under Fair Use laws, Body._

" _Maybe so, but it still comes off as disingenuous! Besides, that narrows down the field to six! And there's a heavy battle for second place going on right now!_

_Right! Fans, let's take you to the action!_

* * *

"Brother, it appears that Iroh is being rather reckless in his attempt to take the lead."

"I don't know how you could have come to that conclusion. Perhaps his constant firing of that cannon?"

The cannon in question was the steady steam of concentrated fireballs shooting from Iroh's vehicle, the Burning Roadster, as it attempted to knock the Water Tribe royalty off the road. Despite its top speed not being able to surpass the blue rocket shaped vehicle, the heavy armor and constant firing of the cannon ensured that nothing got in its way.

"HONOR!"

"We need to divert it," Eska reasoned. "Lay down the icicle mines."

A steady steam of water emerged from a tank in the Double Down and went in front of the pursuing vehicle. Immediately, icicles formed, which under normal circumstances would flatten the tires of any vehicle going on top of them.

Unfortunately, the armored treads of Iroh's vehicle went through the icicles without stopping. Looking up, the siblings saw a vehicle gliding overhead, passing the both of them, even as they were forced to continue dodging.

"I feel as if our efforts were invalidated," Eska complained.

"Not yet," Densa replied, the Double Down accelerating towards the gliding vehicle.

Tenzin smiled as he hit the ground, racing through the road climbing up the mountain. This whole race business had been relatively easy once he had passed by Wu's vehicle. Not to mention the gliding of the Air Current was fairly relaxing, as if he were just gliding around his home, only at much faster speeds.

**VROOM!**

That feeling of tranquility was quickly disrupted by the blue blur that tried to pass his car, as well as the constant barrage of fireballs that shot past him. Shaking his fist, Tenzin began yelling at the other vehicles.

"Can't you two settle this argument somewhere else?" Densin had heard the response, but only spoke to his sister.

"It appears the Airbender has difficulty in high stress situations."

"Perhaps then we should increase the stress he's feeling."

"It will be amusing if nothing else."

Moving directly in front of Tenzin's vehicle, Eska began again laying down a stream of water, icicles forming immediately. Unlike the treads of Iroh's Burning Roadster, the wheels of the Air Current #2 had to swerve and occasionally glide to avoid being punctured. Tenzin grimaced. The slope of the mountain meant that a glide would be impossible till he hit the checkpoint and began going down, and the continued pressure from his opponents meant a drive would be extremely difficult.

"Fine!" he yelled, swerving his car towards the Double Down. "If you want to run me off the road, I'll just have to run you off first!"

With that statement, Tenzin began swerving his car right towards Eska and Densin's vehicle, a powerful wind gust accompanying him as it began diverting the car off the road, nearly hitting several trees.

"Perhaps antagonizing him was a mistake?" Eska pondered.

"Focus on the road, sister!"

Between Tenzin's attempts to push them off the road and the constant streams of fireballs punctuated by Iroh's shouts of "HONOR!", no one noticed the vehicle emerging from the nearby river, taking position in front of all of them.

"Nothing personal, you're just out of my league!"

"Oh Tahno, you're so amazing!"

Tahno's vehicle drove off in front of the group, with even Iroh stopping his relentless assault in sheer confusion.

"Where the hell did they come from?"

Seeing that the Double Down and Air Current were next to each other though, he smiled, seeing an opportunity to move up in position.

"HONOR!"

* * *

_It looks like Tahno's moved into second with some nice positioning, Body!_

_Make that third, Shinobi! Look! Both Driver X and Asami Sato have passed the checkpoint and are heading back towards the finish line!_

_Asami Sato? Where did she come from?  
_

_Looks like she made herself a shortcut Shinobi. That's the kind of attitude you need to get ahead in the racing world!_

* * *

The Red Blossom careened through the course, its engines at full throttle, as it began moving down the mountain. With a comfortable lead, there was no one that could stop Driver X from taking 1st place and earning his freedom. At least that's what he thought until a brief look into the rearview mirror.

It was Asami's car, the Warp 5. He had remembered his orders fairly clearly, stop Asami at all costs. It was fine, though. That was what the explosives were for. He began moving his car to line up a spike shaped mine, tossing it in back of the vehicle. Immediately shrapnel exploded from every single angle, prepared to shred the car and its driver.

**WOOSH!**

Or it would have, had a powerful air current from a passenger not sent it flying. He gasped when he looked on at the passenger.

"K…YOU!"

The masked man gritted his teeth before pressing a switch on the dashboard. It would keep the car moving forward, even if not as the blistering speeds he could manage. The Red Blossom would still be comfortably in first while he dealt with the main issue.

A short distance away, an argument was taking place inside the second place vehicle. Despite the fact that the airbending of Korra had saved her vehicle and possibly herself from certain doom, Asami could only look on at Korra with an annoyed expression.

"I had something here to deflect that!"

"Look, Asami, I'm just trying to help," Korra reasoned apologetically. However, Asami would hear none of it.

"Well maybe I don't need your help! Maybe I'm sick of being asked about you constantly and being ignored for you constantly, and I just want to show the world that I can do things without the Avatar saving me! Maybe I'm sick of being seen as a damsel in distress!"

"Asami…"

"Look," Asami answered. "I'm sorry. I know you don't do this on purpose, but it's everyone else."

"No, Asami! Look out!"

The pair's argument was interrupted by yet another presence on the roof, the mysterious masked airbender with the 'X' on his black mask, holding what appeared to be a stick of dynamite. Hurriedly, Korra leapt out of the window and kicked the explosive out of his hand, causing the man to grimace.

"I knew we would meet again Korra!"

"No idea who you are," Korra answered, "but we're kind of in the middle of something."

"Something I cannot allow her to complete!" the masked man yelled even as he continued to try to fire air currents at Asami, who twisted and turned her car in desperation to prevent someone from getting an opening to attack.

The pair continued to exchange blows even as Asami looked on at a button labeled E, which would electrify the car and anyone on it. But that would include Korra as well. As she pondered what to do, a vehicle went straight past the dueling trio, right into first place.

"Sorry Asami, it's just business after all!"

"TAHNO?" Asami gasped. Driver X could only look on in confusion, unable to move.

"GOTCHA!"

Too flabbergasted by Tahno taking first in order to respond, Driver X was unable to respond as Korra reached for the man's mask in order to hold him in place, inadvertedly ripping it off. When she looked on, she gasped.

"Wha…YOU!"

"Yes Korra, me."

"ZAHEER?! BUT HOW?"

"Were you expecting Asami's long lost older brother?"

"I think I might have preferred that," Asami answered.

* * *

_Who lets a criminal into the race Shinobi? The URA is going to need to look into this immediately!_

_That they are! Still, it seems this revalation has masked the fact that Tahno has taken first from Driver X, or should I say Zaheer! The race is heating up and we're down to the final third of the course! Don't go away! We'll be right back after these messages!_

* * *

_This week, on Mako and the Star Calvary!_

" _If you can deal with him, then the money is yours."_

_Bolin is on the wrong end of Jesse's bounty, and on the wrong end of the glass bender Mirror Lord!_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_**CRASH!** _

_Mako and the Star Calvary!_

_Check local listings for available showtimes._

* * *

_Tired of having to cook after a long day at work? Looking for a quicker, easier solution during a busy workday?_

_Then you need the VarrickMeal! Fully prepared meals in several delicious flavors! Just microwave and serve, and you'll have a hot meal ready when you need it!_

_VarrickMeals. Available now at your local supermarket._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the anti-WuKo bit came across more humorous than mean-spirited. Mako is, shall we say, a passionate person.


	9. Rallying for a cause - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race reaches its pulse pounding conclusion as everyone pulls out every trick they have to secure first!

_For those of you just joining us, the mysterious Driver X has been revealed to be Zaheer, former leader of the Red Lotus! He and Korra are currently battling on the roof of Asami's car, all three helpless to watch as Tahno takes the lead! As the Republic City Rally heads into its closing stretch, can Asami win the race while staying one step ahead of one of the most dangerous criminals on the entire planet?_

_Focus on the road Shinobi! You haven't even bothered to mention the middle of the pack fighting it out while Korra and Zaheer are going at it._

_Well it wasn't as dramatic as what we just saw!_

* * *

Zaheer had lost none of his skill in prison. He continued to land precise strikes on Korra, who, given the limited room to maneuver, found herself able to do little but defend and punch, bending giving way to a striking battle. Asami, sick of the distraction, especially with Tahno having weaseled his way into first place, yelled up to Korra.

"Korra! Can you lightning bend?"

"Basics! Why?"

With that explanation, Asami pressed a button, and Korra and Zaheer soon felt the answer as thousands of volts of electricity went through them. Zaheer, screaming, leapt off the car and flew off towards his car, now sitting in third. Korra was luckier, raising her hands in the air and shooting electricity relatively harmlessly into the air, rather than letting it fry her body. Breathing heavily, she went back in the car.

"What did you do?"

"Anti-personnel electrical field. Sends about 70,000 volts of electricity on anyone who tries to pile on the car, give or take. There's a reason I told you I didn't need your hel…"

"Look out!"

Asami swerved her vehicle just in time to avoid another stick of wind-propelled dynamite headed towards her, seeing it explode in front of her car. The whole time, she attempted to move the car as quickly as humanely possible to close the distance with Tahno, who was starting to extend his lead.

"I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"I didn't ask you to! Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because you do!" Korra answered, her expression one of pure annoyance. "This argument seems to be going around in circles, but just maybe, I'm putting myself here because I care about you!"

Asami sighed heavily, realizing Korra was right, before turning her attention to the map. Smiling, she swerved off the road.

"What are you doing?"

"Timing a jump to get us into first. If it works, we'll take the lead."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Be glad I installed an ejector seat!"

* * *

_Asami's letting emotion get the best of her Shinobi! She's completely veered off the track!_

_Maybe she found a shortcut!_

_There's no shortcut that way! Just some very steep cliffs! And she's going to find that out the hard way!_

* * *

Asami had escaped, for now. No matter. What mattered was reclaiming first place. Eve with his identity revealed, Zaheer still had followed all the protocols of the race. They had to award him the victory. He would kill Korra afterwards just to make sure it didn't get in the way.

"HONOR!"

A blast of flame rode right towards the Red Blossom, forcing him to swerve as several vehicles began approaching right on his rear end. Zaheer grimaced, particularly as the legion of vehicles closed in on him. In particular, one vehicle gliding overhead revealed a familiar pilot.

"What the…ZAHEER?!"

"Tenzin…you're the last person I expected to see. Too bad you won't be finishing this race!"

Tenzin had no time for a witty comeback as he looked up and saw a stick of dynamite next to his already damaged wing. A powerful explosion ripped through it, causing his vehicle to careen towards the ground, front first. While he was safe, it would be impossible to get the Air Current #2 working without the proper tools.

Kicking the vehicle, all Tenzin could do was shout into the air as the other cars passed by him.

* * *

_And now Tenzin has retired!_

_That's the problem with the over-relying on gimmicks Shinobi! Gimmicks and gadgets are like spices, they enhance the meal, they aren't the meal in and of itself! Spices can't make up for a bad cook, and gadgets can't make up for a bad driver!_

_Sounds more like you're talking about Asami Sato than Tenzin. You didn't like the sheer amount of gadgets she was using._

_Don't second-guess me, Shinobi! You don't know what I'm thinking! Besides, as the field gets narrower, the remaining drivers are going to be more focused on putting their competitors out of action!_

* * *

"Right here!"

"What's right…oh."

Korra kept her mouth shut as she saw the cliff in front of her. More worrisome was that Asami wasn't stopping, doing some quick calculations in her head on how to best traverse the gap in front of her. No one had bothered to follow her, Zaheer more focused on getting in first while the rest of the field was blissfully unaware of what Asami had planned.

"Time to hit the booster!"

"Booster?!" Korra shouted.

"It's the only way I'll get enough speed to make the jump! But it only has enough No2 for 3 uses!"

"N-O-2?" Korra asked? "Isn't that nitrous…"

"I'll explain later!" Asami shouted, hitting the button labeled 'C' on the steering wheel, and causing the car to rapidly move forward."

"This is insane!"

"Not if my calculations are correct! Hold on!"

As soon as the pair hit the cliff, Asami hit the 'A' button, causing the vehicle to leap into the air, propelled by its engine and the leap from the cliff. Korra couldn't help but scream looking down."

"Can this car even take the fall?!"

"I made it, remember?!" Asami boasted.

* * *

Tahno saw nothing ahead of him but the clear road and a straight shot towards first. Whoever was having a kung fu duel on the car was blind to the fact that they were in a race, and the object was to take first. All the gadgets, all the destruction, it all meant nothing if you couldn't get across the finish line faster than the other guys.

Smiling at his accomplishment, Tahno looked at the women alongside him who pointed out the clear roads ahead. They were a mere fifteen kilometers off from the finish line, the home stretch of the course. Tahno was driven, and there was nothing that could stop him.

"Hey, what's that?"

Everyone looked up, and saw exactly what 'that' was.

Landing a few meters in front of them, Asami's car hit the ground, wheels first, and began moving forward, heaving into first place. Behind it, the remainder of the pack, led by Zaheer in the Red Blossom, began moving to catch up, leaving Tahno aghast.

"What the? How…"

* * *

… _did she pull that off Shinobi?! Never in all my years covering the URA have I seen a stunt like that pulled, let alone work!_

_Well, it would take a genius to pull off that kind of jump, no matter what type of machine they were using! And with that, Asami Sato and the Warp 5 are in first place in the closing stretch!_

_Don't count everyone else out just yet! It looks like the Water Tribe twins and the Double Down are making a bid for the lead, leaving Tahno in third!_

* * *

Both Asami and Korra were breathing heavily even as the Warp 5 hit the ground and began barreling towards the finish line. Breathing heavily, Asami muttered her thoughts on the situation.

"I can't believe that actually worked."

As her breath returned to normal, it occurred to Korra exactly what was just said.

"What? You mean you weren't sure you could pull off that stunt?!"

Even as the forest gave way to clear road, Asami could only fumble for an answer. "Well, I mean, I planned it well enough, and…"

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" Korra shouted.

"But I didn't!" Looking in the rearview mirror, she groaned, seeing the blue vehicle in back of her car. Hitting a button, a large cloud of smoke went behind the car, covering them.

"In any case, I'm fine, and we're in the lead. I can do this."

Within the smoke, another argument was taking place, although the voices arguing such were far more monotone than Korra's shouting.

"It appears that Miss Sato's car has some sort of gas dispersal device, sister."

"Irrelevant," Eska responded even as she continued to accelerate. "This road is relatively simple to traverse. All we need to do is continue to…"

**BAM!**

A powerful jolt shook both to alert as they realized that the Double Down had actually skidded well away from the main road, and was now riding in thick fields on the side. Breathing heavily, Eska moved her car towards the center of the road, finding it behind General Iroh's tank.

"I may have an idea."

"Sister, our ice cannot restrain that vehicle! It's too powerful!"

"Restrain, no. However, that flame opening can be exploited."

"Now is the time! Tell me where to aim!"

* * *

Relentless fireballs continued to pelt anything in front of the Burning Roadster, as Iroh let flame fly without restraint. He was sure that this would let him take first, especially as all the remaining vehicles began to move closer together.

**FWOOSH!**

Something was forming around the windshield. Refusing to let it sit there, he launched another fireball at it, only to see the thick armor of his vehicle crack.

"Wait, what the?!"

The hatches for which Iroh was using to pelt his opponents with flame were starting to crack, and ice began to seep into said cracks, increasing the damage already done. The cracks were spreading around the entire vehicle, which would have been disconcerting, had he not found out where it was coming from.

"HONOR!"

A fireball struck the Double Down as Iroh's Burning Roadster began attempting to push it off the road, the speedier car dodging and darting in an attempt to let the ice finish its work.

"We've been found out, sister! Keep it steady!"

* * *

_It looks like the Double Down and the Burning Roadster are engaging in quite the duel!_

_It must be Shinobi, considering how much they've slowed to take pot shots at each other! They've effectively removed themselves from the running! I kept saying that the drivers needed to focus on being first! It's a race, not a demolition derby!_

_Well be that as it may, we're down to the final 5km and it's a three-way dance between Tahno, Asami, and Zaheer!_

* * *

Three cars barreled down the final stretch as the drivers were zeroed in on the finish line. All of their drivers were focused on only one thing, the finish. In Tahno's case, it was keeping his miniscule lead.

"Tahno!" one of the girls yelled. "Go faster!"

"This is as fast as I can move the vehicle ladies!" Tahno answered defensively. "It's alright though, I've got enough distance to keep the lead!"

No one had told Zaheer that, who was busy pushing every engine on his vehicle to its absolute limit. The two cars were neck and neck, one pulling ahead of the other only for the other to immediately take the lead back. He grimaced, looking straight ahead.

"I will earn my freedom. And then I'll have Avatar Korra's head!"

In a close third, Asami and Korra looked on at the two cars dueling for the lead. Asami remained cool and collected despite this, prepared to hit the booster.

"Wait!"

"Korra?!"

"Not yet!"

"I'm sorry, but what do you know about this?"

"Trust me! Just do it on my signal, OK?"

Asami nodded, looking on at the road ahead, her finger hovering over the 'E' button.

"Wait for it…now!"

A powerful jolt sent Asami, Korra, and the Warp 5 hurtling forward while Tahno and Zaheer fought for first. Directly in sight was the finish line and the checkered flag, waved at the end of the race.

"This is gonna be close!" Asami shouted.

* * *

_It's a photo finish!_

_Well check the freaking photo then Shinobi!_

_OK, we're getting the photo from the booth, and the winner is…Asami Sato and the Warp 5 by literally inches! With Tahno and the Turtle Duck Diver in second followed by Zaheer and the Red Blossom in third! What a race! We'll be heading by the finish line to get a word with the winner, presumably after the police are done!_

_Well let's be honest Shinobi, half that trophy belongs to Korra! You should bring a saw down to the winner's circle!_

* * *

Breathing heavily, Asami and Korra got out of their cars, followed by Zaheer, who appeared furious.

"You! You cost me the…what the?!"

Several metal cables bound Zaheer's hands and feet while two more bound his torso. Looking behind him, a squad of metalbending police were waiting, Mako staring a hole in the Red Lotus terrorist.

"Zaheer, you're under arrest for escaping from incarceration as well as attempted murder on the track of a non-participant!"

"Mako!"

"Well," the officer relented, "at least I get to do something useful." Turning back to the police, he shouted, "Take him away!" as Zaheer began to resemble a mummified corpse with all the metal cables on his body, his head free.

"This isn't over Korra!" Zaheer yelled. "Do you hear me?! I'll be back, and next time no one you know will be safe!"

"Sure," Korra mocked, even as Zaheer was loaded into the wagon. "I'm looking forward to the sequel."

As Zaheer was driven off, Asami only had one question.

"How did you know when to use the booster?"

"Simple," Korra answered. "We were going up a hill. I figured we'd accelerate faster going down it, and you were so focused on the road you probably didn't notice."

Asami sighed heavily. After everything, she couldn't have won without Korra. She didn't know what to say to that. Well, she knew what she had to say, but the proper phrasing completely eluded her.

"Asami Sato!"

Turning to their right, the sight of a bald reporter in front of the pair had them flustered, the man clearing waiting for an opportunity to interview them amid the ruckus.

"Asami, Genyo Oak, URA correspondent! How does it feel to emerge with the first place trophy?"

"Well," Asami began, before looking at Korra, who did her best to shuffle off to the side. Nodding, she cleared her throat.

"Well Gene, I wouldn't have won without my girlfriend Korra helping me out. It was a dangerous race, but together with my car, we could handle everything in front of us. I wanted to show the world I could handle anything in front of me alone, but I learned that I'm better off working together with others."

"Gracious in victory indeed!" Genyo exclaimed as Asami went off to the pedestal, by which two women clad in one-piece bathing suits handed Asami a large trophy to signify her victory, while Tahno was presented with a significantly smaller trophy, although it didn't deter the admiration of his fanclub who posed alongside him. Korra offered Asami a smile as she went off to collect the trophy, choosing to hang back and let Miss Sato soak up the spotlight and the adoration of the press and crowd.

Words weren't really needed at this point. As she raised the trophy over her head, Asami, for the first time in months, thoughts things were finally going to be all right.

And she had Korra to thank.

* * *

_For Jung Eng, this is Shiro Shinobi, and we'll see you next week for more URA action!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - Asami is close to sealing the deal for the police cruisers and saving her company, but has one more massive PR task ahead of her. How do you host a party for hundreds of press members, police, and investors? Especially when your girlfriend wants to take you somewhere private, the food may or may not be the result of a cook with a vendetta, and one wrong move can undo months of hard work in an embarrassing instant?

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and review, and if you like this, I have other Korra related works in my profile.


End file.
